bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nice Code Software
Nice Code Software, called 西安东信软件公司 (Xi'an Dongxin Software Co.) in Chinese and formerly known as Nature Color Game, is a game developer based in Xi'an, China, who has developed games for Waixing, Nanjing, JungleTac, Qi Sheng Long & Trump Grand. The company was founded by an artist, and a lot of its early staff were from Dragon Co.; they took their resources when they moved to Nice Code, and it led to a number of platform games designed with Dragon's engine. Games Most of Nice Code's games are simple and were designed for plug 'n' plays, handhelds, and multicarts. Most of their games are based on VT02 (Famicom hardware, 8-bit color) and VT03 ('OneBus' hardware, 16-bit color), and many of them have both a VT02 and VT03 variant. Other companies, namely Waixing and Qi Sheng Long, have made their own versions of Nice Code's games; because of this, many different versions of each title exist, sometimes upwards of 20 per game. Typically only one set is used per console, which is most commonly Nice Code's original selection in the U.S./China, and Qi Sheng Long's versions in Japan. Nice Code is also known to have made some of Nanjing's RPGs, including Alien vs Predator and Tomb Raider. At least one basic hack of an official NES game was created (or at least exclusively distributed) by Nice Code - Star, a hack of Defender II that alters the graphics. There is a variation of said game titled Atomic Blast. Nice Code also released a hack of Gamtec's ''Fire Dragon'' called Shunting. An advanced hack of Balloon Fight titled Fishwar is also credited to Nice Code. Nature Clan series The Nature Clan games are part of a small series featuring the red-sphere, titular character Nature Clan, similar to later Hummer Team releases. Nature Clan also makes cameos in other Nice Code titles, like Magic Jony. Most of the VT03 versions remove every reference to the series which may lead to a possible theory of copyright issues. Intellivision and Atari ports Nice Code is believed to have programmed officially licensed ports of Atari 2600, Atari 7800, and Intellivision games to the Famicom for use in plug 'n play systems. Many of these ports were later modified to remove copyrighted material; Nearly all of the Intellivision ports were hacked, but only the ports of the obscure Atari games received later alterations. Several of these ports are still released to this day, mostly Atari ones - of note, however, is some of them appear to become more accurate to their original counterparts overtime. And while the known variations of the titles are clones, a fully-coded Intellivision emulator on NES hardware exists, credited to Nice Code partner Trump Grand. *'Adventure' *'Air Sea Battle' - Game B was hacked to create Coast Guard (VT02) and Pounce (VT02). *'Asteroids' *'Astrosmash' - Hacked to create Aether Fighter (VT02), Air Alert (VT02), Cannonade (VT02), Earth Fighter (VT03), Star Fighter (VT02), Trooper (VT02), Trooper (VT03), and War of Space (VT02). *'Battlezone '- Hacked to create Sudden Strike (VT02). This version was later extensively re-hacked to create Final Blood (VT02), Final Fighter (VT02), Final Fighter (VT03), and Frontal Fire (VT03). *'Body Slam: Super Pro Wrestling' *'Breakout' *'Buzz Bombers' - Hacked to create Archer (VT03), Fighter (VT02), Hexadod (VT02), IQ Champion (VT02), Little Indian (VT03), Man in Red (VT02), Man in Red (VT03), Orchard (VT02), Orchard Kavass (VT02), Scuba Hunt (VT02), Sniper (VT02), Sniper (VT03), and Weald Gunman (VT02). *'Centipede' (2600 version) *'Centipede' (7800 version) *'Chip Shot: Super Pro Golf' - Hacked to create Top Golf (VT02). *'Crystal Castles' *'Desert Falcon' - Hacked to create Aerial Warfare (VT02). *'Food Fight' - Hacked to create Nut Cracky (VT02). *'Gravitar' *'Haunted House' *'Hover Force' - Hacked to create two games called Airial Hero (VT02) and two games called Attacking (VT02). *'Millipede' *'Missile Command' - Notably a port of the arcade version rather than the 2600 port. *'Motocross' *'Night Stalker' - Hacked to create Battlefield (VT02), Battlefield (VT03), Devildom Doom (VT02), Devildom Doom (VT03), Hobbs Voyage (VT02), Warrior (VT02), Warrior (VT03), and Warrior Lemon (VT03). *'Pinball' - Hacked to create Pinball (VT02), Pinball (VT03), and Polk (VT02). *'Planet Smashers' - Hacked to create Aether Mission ''(VT02), ''Aether Mission ''(VT03), and ''Impossible Mission (VT03). *'Saboteur' - **Level 1 was hacked to create Clown's Mission (VT02), Ghost Castle (VT02), Hell (VT02), and Hell (VT03). **Level 2 was hacked to create Butterfly (VT02), Contest 2004 (VT02), Masked Man II (VT02), Spider-Man 2 (VT02), and Unwonted Space (VT03). It was extensively altered to be much easier. Some versions alter the controls so the player can only move in four directions as opposed to eight. *'Shark! Shark!' - Hacked to create Exist (VT02), Exist (VT03), two games called Fish War ''(VT02), ''Hexapod War (VT02), Hungry Fish (VT02), and Shark (VT03). *'Sky Diver' *'Slam Dunk: Super Pro Basketball' - Hacked to create Basketball ''(VT02) and ''Basketball ''(VT03). *'Slap Shot: Super Pro Hockey''' - Hacked to create Super Pro Hockey ''(VT02) and ''Ice Hockey (VT03). *'Snafu' - Hacked to create Shrew Mouse ''(VT02) and ''Star (VT02). *'Solaris' - Hacked to create Aether Cruiser ''(VT02), ''Galaxy War (VT03), and Through Lonely (VT02). *'Space Armada' - Hacked to create First Defender ''(VT02), ''Icarian (VT02), Icarian (VT03), M-Day (VT02), M Day (VT03), and Sea Monster (VT03). Many of hacked versions feature a glitch that messes up the bases at the bottom. *'Space Battle' - Hacked to create Aimless (VT02), Airial Hero (VT02), Close Quarter ''(VT03), ''Close Quarters ''(VT02), ''Harbor (VT03), and Pearl Harbor (VT03). *'Space Hawk' - Hacked to create Dune War ''(VT02), ''Dune War (VT03), Star Attack (VT02) and Star Attack (VT03). *'Spiker: Super Pro Volleyball' - Hacked to create two games under the name Volleyball ''(VT02) and ''Beach Volleyball (VT03). *'Sprintmaster' *'Star Strike' *'Sub Hunt' - Hacked to create Silent Hunter ''(VT02) and ''Silent Hunter ''(VT03). *'Super Pro Football '- Hacked to create ''Foot Ball (VT02). *'Thin Ice' - Hacked to create Horrible Area (VT02), Horrible Area (VT03), Lemon Brat (VT03), Snow Day (VT02), Thinice ''(VT02) and ''Thinice (VT03). *'Thunder Castle' - Hacked to create Dark Castle ''(VT02). *'Tower of Doom''' - Hacked to create Tower ''(VT02). *'U.S. Ski Team Skiing''' - Hacked to create Skiing (VT03), Surfer (VT02), Surfg Sport ''(VT02). *'Vectron''' - Hacked to create Vectron ''(VT02) and ''Vectron ''(VT03). *'Warlords''' *'World Championship Baseball' - Hacked to create Baseball (VT02). *'Yars' Revenge' There are several other Atari/Intellivision ports to Famiclone hardware as well, but they do not seem to be affiliated with Nice Code. These are found on the Atari Keychain and Intellivision X2 plug 'n plays. Advanced titles Unlike the majority of Nice Code titles, which are designed to be small and easy to reproduce, these games are more advanced, and as such are less common than others. Many of these games are hacks of Dragon Co. titles, due to early Nice Code staff being from said company. Several of these were also released on actual Famicom cartridges by Nanjing. *'Commando' - A Contra-style game. It is VT03 only. *'Crash Bandicoot' - An unauthorized adaption of one of the Crash Bandicoot games (likely a Game Boy Advance one). *'Curly Monkey' - You play as a monkey that has to jump from platform to platform, while simultaneously collecting items and shooting at enemies with a boomerang. It is VT03 only. *'Curly Monkey 2' - The sequel to the first title; the gameplay premise is the same, but it is faster paced and has higher quality graphics. There are also portals that can take you to new areas. It is VT03 only. *[[Felix The Cat (Dragon Co.)|''Felix the Cat]]' Hacks''' - The Cat, The Hacker, Little Blackmask, ''and ''Super Hero ''are all hacks of Dragon Co.'s ''Felix the Cat. They originally changed the graphics only, but they later featured alternate levels. *'Fishing' - A fishing game, featuring two unique gameplay modes - Freedom and King Fish. Many advanced options are available, such as changing the location or time of day. *'Frontline Gallop' - This is a scrolling, top-down war game. You control a tank armed with soldiers, and must shoot enemy tanks and bases while also strategically releasing your soldiers so they can attack. *[[The Lion King III: Timon & Pumbaa|''The Lion King III]]' Hacks''' - Howling Killer, Mongoose Story, and Super Warthog are all hacks of Dragon Co.'s The Lion King III. These separate the three playable characters (Simba, Timon and Pumbaa) among three different games, which are likely level hacks. The graphics are from the later ''Lion King V'' rather than the third installment. However this might have been so nice code could copyright and release these games separately from Dragon Co. *'Metal Slug' - An unauthorized adaption of the Game Boy Advance version of Metal Slug. *'Pet Dog' - a virtual pet game where you must raise one of three puppies, likely released amidst the Nintendogs craze. Both English and Chinese versions were released, both of which are rather difficult to come by. *'Ping Pong' - A first-person table tennis game likely intended for Wii clones, with multiple game modes, difficulty settings, and characters. A cut-down version appears on Waixing systems called Table Tennis 2006; it removes all of the special features, but adds an opening intro advertising a Chinese table tennis tournament. *'Racing Guy' - One of Nice Code's earliest titles. The player must build one of four toy cars by installing preset parts onto it; after this, they can compete in "Power" (a game of Tug-of-War with two cars), "Championship" (a "race" that literally does nothing and controls itself), and "Distance" (inexplicably, a hack of Javelin Throw from Track & Field). *'Sunken Ship' - A title screen hack of Titanic by Dragon Co.; the game has been translated into English. Some versions remove Rose as a playable character to further hide its Titanic origins. *'Thunder Man' - A Batman clone. The player through the level beating enemies up, collecting power-ups and jumping on platforms to complete the level. It is VT03 only. *''Tom and Jerry 3'' Hacks - Primitive Man and Primitive Woman are hacks of Dragon Co.'s Tom and Jerry 3. Primitive Man separates Jerry's levels from Tom's, while Primitive Woman does the opposite. There is a glitch in Primitive Woman where after getting a game over, the game switches to Primitive Man. *'Wait and See!' - Exactly the same as the Dragon Co. game, except Bugs Bunny is now blue. *'Wonder Rabbit' - A platforming-adventure game featuring five rabbits, each of which have different abilities. The player must use a combination of said abilities in attempt to find a key hidden in the stage; when it is found, a locked door is opened, where the player has to fight a boss. The game uses music from Devil World and graphics from Super Mario Bros. 2 and Bubble Bobble 2. Also known as Diveman (VT02), Five Kids (VT02), Gardman (VT02), and Monster Brother (VT02). **It is worth noting that Wonder Rabbit is not the original version of the game. The first version released is currently undocumented, but stars Pikachu alongside some of the cast also seen in the Monster Brother hack; this is evidenced by various leftover graphics in the ROM. This version was likely a canceled Shenzhen Nanjing (or possibly Dragon Co.) release that was resurrected as a Nice Code game. Other titles These are simple, small titles, used exclusively for multicarts. *'Abscondee' - A game where you play as an alien and try to collect items in the level while avoiding obstacles along the way. Also called Adventurer (VT03), Abscondee ''(VT03), ''Panda (VT02), Panda (VT03), and Super Mehica (VT02). *'Across River' - Clone of Frogger. Some versions star a pink rabbit while others feature a puffball creature. Uses music from Union Bond's Pokemon Gold. *'Aim Cruise' - Shoot the spaceships in an open playfield. There is a variant under the name Aether Coptor (VT02). *'Alienis' - Originally released by Inventor, Alienis is an advanced hack of Battle City, with scrolling levels. It is also, note worthy of being inventor's first game with music stolen and redone for the famicom, instead of music taken from another source. Also called Alienis (VT03), Bugs (VT02), Monster War (VT02), Monster War (VT03), Pulver (VT02), Pulver (VT03), Pulveration (VT02), Pulveration (VT03) and Pulverize (VT02). *'Amusement Park: Jumping Kid' - A game where you play as a boy that must jump over enemies along the way. Also called Amusement Park: Jumping Kid (VT03) and The Worms (VT02). *'Amusement Park 2' - Likely intended to be the sequel to Jumping Kid; it is a clone of Circus Charlie. It is VT03 only. *'Angry Birds' - An unauthorized adaption of the mobile game. Also called Anger Birds (VT02) and Angry Duck (VT02). *'Animal Blockes' - A Mahjong matching game with simpler characters. Also known as Symbol Puzzle (VT03). *'Animal Contest' - Two animals are hidden behind a curtain; the player bets on which one weighs the most. *'Antiquarium' - Fishing game with intentionally bizarre "fish" graphics, featuring characters like Batman and Arnold Schwarznegger. A later revision, also called Antiquarium, features basic aquatic life instead. Two different hacks are called Cute Fish (VT02), alongside Cute Fish (VT03), Fishing (VT03), Magic Pond (VT03), and an 'unknown' hack. *'Aquarium' - You control a fish and must only eat the safe food thrown down at you while avoiding others. *'The Archer' - Based on a Xbox game. You play as a angler man who heavily resembles Green Arrow and have to shoot at heads above you. Also called Dragon Den (VT02), Dragon Den (VT03), Happy Adventure (VT02), Hunter Alone (VT03), and Phantom Archer (VT03). *'Assart' - Find the correct path to move across the entire field without getting stuck. The original game featured somewhat racist undertones, featuring a black man effectively doing plantation work - in later revisions, this was changed to a cartoonish miner character. Two VT03 Assarts exist, alongside Crystal (VT03), Miner I (VT02), Pathway (VT02), Radish Field (VT02) and Radish Field (VT03). *'Atlantic Fishing Tournament 2005' - A fishing game, with a more serious approach compared to Antiquarium. Some versions change the 2005 in the title to 2009, or remove it completely. Also called Fishing (VT03) and Fishing Challenge (VT03). *'Balloon Shoot' - In this game you shoot balloons before they reach the top of the screen. *'Bar Room Shootout' - A lightgun game where you shoot criminals who planned a shootout at a bar. *'Beach Ball' - A game where you play as a bubble that needs to grow bigger by collecting water while avoiding obstacles. Also called Star (VT02) and UFO (VT03). *'Blocks World' - Cutdown version of Wisdom Boy. Also called Aether Puzzle (VT02), Bubbles Puzzle (VT02), and Puzzle Blocks (VT03). *'Bomber Man 2002' - A Mega Bomberman clone, based on the snow levels. Also called Bomb Kid (VT03), Bomb Time ''(VT03), Bomb Time 2004 (VT02),'' Dejectil (VT02), Dejectile (VT02), Detonation (VT02), Parkinof (VT02), Undersea (VT03) and Undersea 2004 (VT02). *'Brother Ball' - A game where you control three balls, which must rescue other balls and collect items along the way. One of them will get taken away if they get hit by a enemy. Also called Ellipsoid (VT02) and Team Star (VT03). *'Bubble' - A game similar to Astrosmash (but not based on NC's Intellivision port). Also known as Burbles (VT02), Danger Zone (VT03), Falling (VT02), Falling (VT03), Surface to Air (VT02), and Undersea Base (VT03). *'Bug Catcher' - In this game, a creature must collect worms of the same colour as its skin. Also called Blob Man (VT02) or Experiment (VT03). *'Bug's War' - A game similar to Battleship, except you are only attacking a computer and do not have your own "ships". Also called Undersea Arena (VT02). *'Burrow Explorer' - Navigate through a dark maze, which is only partially visible from the character's helmet light. The game is credited to "Gameventer", which may be an alias of Inventor. Also called Angler Fish (VT02), Burrow (VT02), Burrow (VT03), Labyrinth (VT02) and Labyrinth (VT03). *'Busy Bar' - Serve the bar customers the drink they request. *'Candy Workshop' - Clone of Activision's Pressure Cooker for Atari 2600. Also called Hamburger (VT03). *'Circle Racing' - A game similar to R.C. Pro-Am, but at a top-down angle. Also known as Champion Boat (VT03) and Track Racing (VT03). *'Climbing' - A game where you play as a boy that needs to climb to the top of the tower while avoiding obstacles. Also called High Tower (VT02) and Tower (VT03). *'Colliding' - You control a tiny car in a top-down city, and must run into other cars; this leads to a battle segment where you must bump into the car until it catches on fire and disintegrates. *'Cookies Labyrinth' - A game where you play as a mouse collecting cookies before the timer runs out. Also known as Mike Pig (VT03). *'Crystal Blast' - You control a plane who must destroy crystals from above. A variant exists under the name Gem Game (VT02). *'Cub Adventure' - A game where you are a bear that has to collect all the objects in the level while avoiding enemies. Also called Devil Palace (VT03), Grot Kid (VT02) and Polar Cub (VT02). *'Danger Bridge' - A game where you try to guide characters across by using the 2 sets of direction keys and switching between them when appropriate. Also called Homing Chicken (VT03) and Tadpole (VT02). *'Deerstalking' - A first-person shooter where you hunt for deer. Some versions use lightguns, while others feature a joystick-operated crosshair. *'Defier' - Climb up a series of ropes while avoiding moving, spiked balls. It is VT03 only. The player character heavily resembles Terry Bogard from King of Fighters/Fatal Fury. *'Depth Bomb' - A Battleship clone. Also called Bomb King (VT02), Ghost Ship (VT02) and Ghost Ship (VT03). *'Diamond' - Arkanoid clone coded from scratch; the goal is now to hit the diamond at the top instead of destroying all of the bricks. Three different graphic hacks of Diamond exist, all under the same name, along with a title hack called Blocks Array (VT02). *'Dice' - Match your die with the die in the middle of the playfield by rotating it correctly. Also called Dice Legend (VT02), Play Dice (VT02), Play Dice (VT03), and Snaffle (VT02). The Play Dice variation features Hwang Shinwei music. *'Difference' - A game where you are shown two pictures side by side and have to spot the differences in both of them. Also called Difference Picture (VT02) or Distinction (VT03). *'Dringle' - Clone of Shikinjoh for Sega Genesis; the graphics are retained from the original. *'Egg Contest' - A chicken is laying eggs onto a conveyor belt, and a rat must catch them. The direction the conveyor belt goes can be changed via a switch. Some graphics are used from Alfred Chicken. Hacked to make Bear vs Thief (VT02). *'Eggs' - Nice Code's most infamous title. A robot collects eggs laid by a bird; Each time an egg is caught, a picture of what was inside the egg is shown. The majority of these pictures make no logical sense by either not coming from eggs (Ex:House and Camera), having a nonsensical name (Ex:Bleb), or both (Ex:Saturn being referred to as "Earth"). There is a rare alternate version where the robot is replaced with Pikachu wearing a Santa outfit, and another variant with slightly different robot and bird graphics. The game's music is stolen from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. *'Extreme Rally' - A racing game at a side angle, with two car lanes. Also called Highway Rider (VT02) and Racing Rivalry (VT03). *'Fairy's Treasure' - A Gold Miner game. The fairy must collect a specific amount of money or above within a time limit. *'The Farmer' - A farmer has to herd up a specific color of sheep. Also known as Arena (VT02) and Fisher (VT02). *'Fated Pirate' - A cut-down version of Age of Sail. It is a strategy-based game where you must shoot your missiles at other ships before they land on the grid space where your ship is located. Also called Corsair (VT02). *'Fish Story' - A Shark! Shark!-like game, but the goal is to eat three of a specific kind of fish to turn into a fast-paced green fish. Also called Aether Captor (VT02) or Eating (VT02). *'Five Days' - Shooting game with a still soldier who cannot move, only aim. Also called Final Man (VT02), Final Man (VT03), Five Days (VT03), Last Man Standing (VT02), Penta Base (VT02), and Strafe (VT02). *'Fling Ball' - A game where you compete against a robot trying to get the highest score by shooting past the robot. Also called Doll (VT02) and Puppet Show (VT03). *'Football 2006' - A full soccer game. Also called Soccer 2009 (VT03) and World Cup (VT03); No VT02 versions have been found. *'Forest Kid' - You play as a boy that has to swing on ropes and jump on platforms to finish the level. Additionally, captured gorillas can be saved for bonus points. Also known as Kong King (VT03) and Forest Kid (VT03). *'Frantic Fishing' - Catch fish with your lure. *'Frantic Mouse' - Jump from the cloud you are standing on to the cloud above you. Also called Jumping Kid (VT02) and Penguin (VT02). *'Fruit Dish' - Get the fruit that appears on the pipe to fall inside it. A variation exists called Falling Fruit (VT02). *'Fruit Gift' - Match the top-half of the fruit with the bottom. Also known as Pattern Maker (VT02) and Patternmaker (VT03). *'Gallagant' - A generic shooting game. **This game was ridiculously rereleased at least 18 times, with known variants including Aether Fighter (VT03), Alone (VT03), Archer (VT02), Crisis (VT02), Cryptic Base (VT03), two versions titled Defensive (VT02), Defensive (VT03), Firebase (VT02), Gallagant (VT03), Garden War (VT02), Jet Defender (VT02), Lunarian (VT02), Resistant (VT02), Robot (VT02), two versions titled Robot (VT03), and Space War (VT02). Some variants start at a different level of the game, and add a limited amount of bases that can protect the player's ship. *'Gate' - There are hearts placed around the maze which the player needs to collect, but there are teleporters scattered around which have to be used to access the majority of hearts. Also known as Bean Kids (VT02), Convection (VT02), Convection (VT03), Teleport (VT02), Teleport (VT03), Trans-Mission (VT02) and Transmission (VT03). *'Goal Keeper' - A game where you play as a boy that has to try to block the ball the other person is trying to shoot into the net. Two versions with different music exist, as well as one with no music at all. *'Golden Bird' - A game similar to the final level of Donkey Kong, without a jumping ability; you must climb up ladders and rescue birds from cages while avoiding enemies. *'Greedy' - A Snake game, where the snake's body is made of money bags. There are two versions called Greedy (VT03), alongside Greedy Snake (VT02) and One By One (VT02). *'Hallihoo' - A game where you play as a owl that has to pass through all the obstacles in the level and collect all the items. Also called Balloon Labyrinth (VT03), Ghost Collector (VT02), Hallihoo (VT03), Magic Place (VT02). *'Hammer & Nail' - You control a hammer and must hit nails when they hover over holes on the playfield. Also called Eidolon's Revenge (VT02) and Irrigate (VT03). *'Happy Match' - Matching game with six cards. Also called Match Cards (VT02). *'Heroes Mice II' - Sequel to the VT03 version of Mouse Hero. A cat is dropping mice from above, and a mouse must put the falling mice on the ground and throw bombs up at the cat. It is VT03 only. *'Hit-Mouse' - Whack-a-Mole game with four holes, controlled with the joystick. Also known as Hit-Mousee (VT02), Knocking (VT03), Monster Trouble (VT03), and Pigs & Bird (VT03). The Pigs & Bird variation is Angry Birds-themed. *'Hunter' - Either a clone or advanced hack of Duck Hunt. *'Hurry Burry' - Clone of Zeek the Geek; the graphics are retained from the original. The music is from Adventures of Lolo 2. Also known as Soy Bean Story (VT03). *'Ice Ocean' - A mermaid must hit fish by bouncing a ball on top of their heads; in order to do this, the ball has to bounce off a fragile wall. Hitting a fish from the bottom will cause a destroyed fish to respawn. Also called Icecap (VT02) and Invincible Girl (VT03). *'Indreak' - A game that is, strangely, a clone of Magic Egg, another Nice Code game (see below). Said version is also a Qi Sheng Long variation, so the original game's title is unknown. *'Jig Chick' - Clone of Q*Bert. It is VT03 only. *'Jumping Fish' - A Duck Hunt clone, with unique physics, where you shoot fish that jump out of the water. Also called Burry (VT02) and Fishing (VT02). *'Jump-Jump' - Jump on the logs falling down the waterfall until you reach the top. *'Labyrinth' - A title hack of a game called Maze Maid, originally released by "Gameventer" (possibly an alias of Inventor). Your character automatically walks until she stops at a sign. Navigate the maze according to the signs to get to the exit. Also called Girl (VT03), Robot (VT02), Way Out (VT02), or Way Out (VT03). *'Lattice Winner' - A game of Dots and Boxes. Variations include Boxes (VT02) and Fruit Boxes (VT03). The Fruit Boxes variation uses modified Kirby's Adventure graphics. *'Lightning' - A clone of Street Racer for the Atari 2600, with identical levels. Possibly an Atari plug 'n play title that didn't make the final cut. Also called Deformable (VT02), Deformable (VT03), Gallop (VT02), Road Hero (VT02), Road Hero (VT03), or Transform (VT02). *'Little Witch' - You control a witch on a flying broom and must shoot oncoming enemies. The game is set up like a side-scrolling shooter, but you are stuck on a single screen. *'Mad Xmas' - A clone of Kaboom! for Atari 2600. Also called Angel (VT02), Care Bear (VT02), Dinosaur (VT02), Lucky Time (VT02), Lucky Time (VT03), Santa Claus (VT02), Santa Claus (VT03), and Small Dinosaur (VT02). *'Magic Bubble' - Clone of Tetris. Also called Bubbles (VT03), Russia (VT02), Tetris (VT03) or Triple (VT02). The Bubbles variation features what appears to be Sanrio's Cinnamoroll. *'Magic Egg' - Destroy the evil creatures while letting the innocent stars pass through a funnel. Also called Hitting (VT02) or Hitting (VT03) *'Magic Jony' - A game similar to Lode Runner, where the titular Magic Jony must use his plant to eat enemies. Also called Enchanter (VT03). **Funnily enough, one of Nice Code's programmers is named Jony, and he was both the director and art designer for Magic Jony. *'Mario Kart' - Hack of F1 Race with Mario Kart-themed graphics. Also called Ardent Rally (VT03) and Motor Race (VT03). *'Meccano' - Place the shapes where they fit on the grid to form a picture. *'Metro Mania' - A Road Fighter clone. You can choose different vehicles and ride them in different levels. Variants include Hot Racing (VT02), Super Racing (VT02) and Super Racing (VT03). *'Mini Movies' - A collection of eight 8-bit animated cartoons. You can choose to watch the cartoons normally or play a minigame, in which the player must put the filmstrip in the correct order. There is no voice acting, only captions explaining the scene. *'Mouse Hero' - A game where you control two mice holding a parachute that have to catch all the mice falling in the level and let them fall down to safety. Also called Heroes Mice (VT03) and Mice Mission (VT02). The Mice Mission variation features Jerry from Tom & Jerry on the title screen. *'Mouse Snare' - A clone of Minesweeper. Also called Mine (VT02) and Bomb (VT02). *'Mowing' - A lawn mower must fully mow every inch of the lawn. Uses graphics from Wacky Races. Also called Agile Mice (VT03), Gem (VT02), Gem (VT03), and Lawn Mower (VT03). *'Music Moment' - The goal of this game is to collect music notes to form a song (which is a rendition of the music in NC's Octopus); this task is actually impossible to do. *'Octopus' - Clone of "Too Cool!" from the PC game The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea; the graphics from the original are retained. Also known as Brave Boy (VT02), Brave Boy (VT03), Octopus (VT03) or Skateboard (VT02). *'Olympic' - A clone (or possibly advanced hack) of Konami's Track & Field. Each event from the original - 100 Meter Dash, 100 Meter Hurdles, Archery, High Jump, Javelin Throw, Long Jump, Triple Jump, and Skeet Shooting - is featured. In addition, several new events were created - Discus Put, Shot Put, and several swimming events (which are really just modified 100m Dash). **Practically every multicart splits each Olympic event into separate, individual games. These versions are simple mapper 0 roms, stripped of everything pertaining to the original Olympic release or other events. Both VT02 and VT03 versions of each event were produced this way. **Some versions use graphics from Capcom's Barcelona 92 and Nice Code's Primitive Man. '' **Nice Code's VT03 variants have you play as pandas, and Waixing rereleases add title screens and/or music. *'Out Run''' - A game similar to Frogger (although not a direct clone). The goal is to get to the bottom from the top. It is VT03 only. *'Pikachu' - Also referred to as Poke Tetris. A clone of [[Tetris: The Soviet Mind Game|Tengen's NES version of Tetris]] featuring Pikachu as player 1 and Jigglypuff as player 2. Hacks include Falling Blocks (VT02), Harry Potter (VT02), Rabbit's Triple (VT03), Russia (VT02), and an 'unknown' VT02 hack (in which Pikachu lacks ears, and is wearing a hat). The original Pikachu uses music from Pocket Monster, while the variants take music from Kero Kero Keroppi. *'Pizza Boy' - A game where you have to deliver pizzas to customers, while navigating a maze. Uses the Clu Clu Land theme. Also called Hen and Sons (VT02) or Merry Christmas (VT03). *'Plants vs. Zombies' - An unauthorized adaption of the mobile game. *'Pobble' - A fast racing game where you must dodge obstacles. You die immediately if you hit something and there are no enemy cars. **This game was ridiculously rereleased at least 20 times, with known variants including Awful Rushing (VT02), Awful Rushing (VT03), Corridor (VT02), Corridor (VT03), Devil Rider (VT02), Fish Journey (VT03), Fly on Cloud (VT02), two versions titled Hot Speed (VT02), Hot Speed (VT03), Lunation (VT02), Lunation (VT03), Moto Rushing (VT02), two versions titled Motoboat (VT02), Motoboat (VT03), Road Block (VT02), Speed Man (VT03), Swift Rider (VT03) and Turbulence (VT02). *'Polar Bat' - You play as a kid shooting up at enemies flying along the screen, while simultaneously avoiding snowballs. The game runs on the same engine as The Archer. Also called Enchanter (VT02), two versions titled Enchanter (VT03), Ghost Palace (VT02), two versions titled Ghost Palace (VT03), and Panzer Attack (VT02). *'Police Dog Lasy' - A burglar buries stolen goods and dynamite in the ground. As a police dog, you sniff around for the buried goods, while avoiding dynamite. Also known as Sleuth (VT02). *'Police vs Thief - Violent Chasing' - A game where you are in a police car and you have to catch the thief by running your car into the thief's car; you can't go backwards when driving. Also called Cell Competition (VT02) or Monster Hunter (VT03). *'PongPong' - A game where you push enemies into holes. Also called Afoul (VT02), Autoboat Contest (VT02), Autoboat Contest (VT03), Bump (VT02), PongPong (VT03) and Ramming (VT03). *'Power Robot' - A game where you are a robot operated by a spring that needs to jump on platforms so the robot can collect all of the items. Also called Kangaroo (VT02) or Spring Jester (VT03). *'Quiz' - A quiz game, with questions on various subjects. Notably features many dated questions (circa 2002) and several "correct" answers that are, in reality, wrong (Ex: a question saying green is a primary color, while yellow is not). *'Rabbit Village' - Rescue rabbits from a burning building using an elevator, while avoiding bullets shot from wolves in planes. Also called Rabbit's Crisis (VT02). The Rabbit's Crisis variation originally featured Bugs Bunny on the title screen, but most releases removed him. *'Racing Fighter' - Clone of Spy Hunter. Also called Galaxy Killer (VT02) and Racing Fighter Moto (VT02). *'River Jump' - Elmo (from Sesame Street) must cross the river when the shape he is standing on flows down the stream. Later versions replace Elmo with a generic protagonist. *'Road Worker' - Repair the broken parts of the road using the selection of parts at the bottom. Also called Repair Urgently (VT03) or Road Man ''(VT02). *'Rural Goblin''' - Whack-a-Mole game with twelve holes, controlled by pressing the A button. Also called Slap Goblin (VT02). *'Sea Wolf' - A first-person shooter. Attack enemy ships (who can be seen on a radar) with your bullets. Also called Warfront (VT02). *'Sea-Maid' - Dive for gems under the ocean; you must take breaks to grab air from above the surface. The game uses music from Shoukoushi Cedie. In earlier versions of the game, the levels are very small and take place on one screen; in later revisions, the screen scrolls downward and as such features larger levels. Also called Jewel Dive (VT02), Sea Man (VT02), Sea Man (VT03). *'Seaport Guarl' - This is a game where you play as a tank that has to shoot at a ship that is also constantly shooting at the tank. Also called Fateful Battle (VT03) and Revenge of the Flyer (VT02). *'Season Garden' - Whack-a-Mole game with nine holes, controlled with a virtual hammer; the seasons change as the game progresses. Also called Knock It (VT03). *'Seething' - A top-down racing game. Also called Extreme Racing (VT03) and Speed Crisis (VT03). *'Sky Wing' - A shooting game where you control a airplane shooting enemies in the level and collecting items along the way. Also called Battle Plan (VT03) and Sky Wing (VT03). *'Slot Machine' - A simple slot machine. Uses music from Destiny of an Emperor. Also called Slots (VT02) and Slots (VT03). *'Slots' - A simple slot machine (but different than the previous title). Uses music from Don Doko Don 2. Also called Slots Casino (VT03). *'Snowball' - Clone of Sokuban. Also called Boxes World (VT03), three different versions under name Boxworld (VT02), Hammal (VT02), Hammal (VT03), Ranchboy (VT02) and two different versions under the name Snowball (VT03). *'Space Base' - Defend your base from oncoming objects. *'Speed Challenge' - Racing game similar to Micro Machines. Also known as Speed Challenge (VT03). *'Spider-Man' - Shoot webs at enemies while swinging up a building. Also called Cowpoke (VT02), Masked Man (VT02), Rocketman (VT02), and Warrior (VT03). *'Spider-Man 2 '- Shoot webs at Doc Ock while avoiding projectiles. Also called Butterfly (VT02), Masked Man 2 (VT02), Contest 2004 (VT02), and Unwonted Space (VT03). *'Spider-Man 3' - Save people in a burning building by climbing up the building and rescuing them through the window. Also called Masked Man III (VT02). *'Story Box' - Plays Animated mini-movies and 8-bit renditions of children's songs (ex: "If You're Happy and you Know It"). It is unknown if there is a gameplay portion. *'Submarine' - A game where you are a submarine, shooting down at enemy submarines while avoiding the other enemies missiles. Also called Prey! (VT03), Target Submarine (VT03), and Whale (VT02). *'Tactful' - Place landmines in front of enemy soldiers so they land on them and explode. The game runs on the same engine as Cub Adventure. Also called Jungly Guy (VT02). *'Tennis' - a tennis game, likely intended for Wii clones, in a first-person perspective. Uses music from Gekitotsu Yonku Battle. *'Through-Man' - A superhero must shoot enemies while avoiding obstacles. Some levels are set up like side-scrolling shooters, while others are top-down. Also called Aviator (VT03). *'Toad in the Hole' - Whack-a-Mole game with nine holes, controlled with a virtual hammer; despite the name, the graphics are retained from Hit-Mouse. Also known as BugBear (VT02), Hit-Mouse (VT02), Plush Dog (VT02) and Papa Zuma (VT03). *'Toy Bricks' - A painting program. Possibly among Nice Code's first titles, dated 2000. *'Toy Factory' - This is a game where you must line up coloured pots correctly so that the item falling from above of the same colour falls in the pot. Also known as Fruit Tree (VT02). *'Twin Cards' - Matching game with an increasing amount of cards as the game continues. Two different versions under the name Twin Cards exist, alongside Ilk Cards (VT02), Twin Cards (VT03), and Two Cards (VT02). *'Twin Fish' - Find the fish that matches the one swimming at the bottom. Also called Piranhas (VT03), Mask (VT03), Twin Boar (VT02), Twin Copters (VT02), Twin Copters (VT03) and Twin Fish (VT03). *'Utmost Warfare' - A top-down space shooter, with a slight 3D perspective. A variant exists called Interstellar (VT02). *'Vanguard' - A game similar to Jackal, but with more Battle City-esque tank control. Also called Tank (VT02) and Vanguard (VT03). *'Vigilant' - A side-scrolling shooter. Also called Assault Force (VT03), Fairy (VT02), and Poleaxe (VT03). *'War Zone' - The player can choose to either attack or defend, while the computer will play the other side. When attacking, you send out soldiers to attack a base from a plane; when defending, you shoot at the soldiers from tanks. *'Water Pipes' - Clone of Pipe Mania. Also called Pipe Link (VT02) and Road Mould (VT03). *'Wild Worm' - A game where you play as a worm that goes around the level eating food. When the worm has become full the food will disappear. *'Wonder Ball' - Get the cheerleader ball's respective color into the designated hole. Also called Monster Ball (VT02). *'Zoom' - A game where you play as a robot that needs to dodge enemies. Also called Zooming (VT03). *'Various generic board, card, and casino games.' They are a mixture of VT02 and VT03 titles, from various publishers; variants are not listed. They include Baccarat, Backgammon, Big Six, Blackjack (two unique ports), Caribbean Poker, Checkers, Chinese Checkers, Crazy Eights, Dominoes, Gin Rummy, Go Fish, Hangman, Highcard, Old Maid, Poker War, Reversi, Roulette, Slapjack, Snaffo, Spades, Sudoku, Texas Hold'em, and Video Poker. Several of these games use music ripped from Captain Tsubasa. Nanjing games The following Nanjing RPGs are known to have been developed by Nice Code: *NJ065 Zui You Ji Zhi Tang San Zang 最游记之唐三藏 *NJ066 Gu Mu Li Ying 古墓丽影 (Tomb Raider) *NJ072 Dong Fang De Chuan Shuo Zhi: Feng Yin Dao 东方的传说之-封印岛 (Link's Awakening) *NJ073 Wu Lin Wai Zhuan 武林外传 (My Own Swordsman) (modified/hacked version released by Hengge Dianzi as Sai Er Qi Xia Zhuan) *NJ074 Yi Xing: Zhi Tai Kong Tan Xian Zhe 异形-之太空探险者 (Aliens vs. Predator) *NJ100 Da Hua Shui Hu 大话水浒 *NJ101 He Jin Feng Bao 合金风暴 *NJ102 Mo Dao Jie 魔道劫 16-bit These titles are full 16-bit games (as opposed to VT03 hardware, which only has 16-bit graphics), and they run on unique proprietary hardware. *3-Point Shootout * Battle of Freekick - A football game where you play in a angled view where you see the goalkeeper. You have to try to throw the ball past two boys blocking in your path. Rereleased by two other companies with different graphics. *Crazy Karts - This is a port of the Korean PC game Crazy Racing Kart Rider, by Nexon. *Flush Ball *Jumping Dream *Kungfu *Pop Cricket A handheld based on unknown (non-NES) 16-bit hardware called the Millennium Arcade 101 features several games clearly based on Nice Code NES games, but it is unclear if they were actually developed/licensed by Nice Code or not. These include: *Base Defense/Trooper (based on Burbles, a Bubble hack) *Battleship (based on Seaport Guarl) *Beachwar (based on Five Days) *Deformable Car (based on Deformable, a Lighting hack) *Earth Defence (based on Gallagant) *Farmer/Rampart Guard (based on The Farmer) *Final Blood (based on Final Blood, a Battlezone hack) *Fish Journey (based on Fish Journey, a Pobble hack) *Hit Mouse (based on Rural Goblin) *Lightning (based on Extreme Rally) *Santa Claus (based on Mad Xmas) *Shark Story (based on Shark! Shark!) *Super Archer (based on The Archer) Sega Genesis At least one Sega Genesis game was developed by Nice Code; Fish Story, a port of the Famiclone game. It is unknown if any other Genesis titles were produced. Trivia *On many of Nice Code's titles, entering the code Up, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, B on the title screen will show a hidden credits screen. There is a giant "PJ" at the top, which likely stands for Power Joy, along with the producer (typically listed as Robin Song), director, programmer, and art designer of the respective game. **This can also be used as a method to determine counterfeit/hacked Nice Code games, as these screens will often be messed up or removed entirely if it is not the original version of the title. *While some of Nice Code's games use their own sound engines, a few of them take sound engines from other video games by different companies, Micro Genius's Chinese Chess being the most common example. Some of the songs using Nice Code's own are 8-bit renditions of various other songs, either from a nursery rhyme, video game or an anime. *Many of their games are copyrighted in China by Qi Sheng Long. *Nice Code games published by Waixing usually have different titles, music and graphics to the versions released by Trump Grand, Qi Sheng Long and other companies. This may have been so Waixing could register the copyright separately from Qi Sheng Long. External link *Nice Code's official website (Wayback Machine) Category:Companies from Xi'an, China Category:Companies Still in Business Category:Developers